


莫氏孤兒

by Fagaceae



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fagaceae/pseuds/Fagaceae
Summary: 為同情某位在後人視野裡背負莫須有惡名的大師，我認為他的同人須有三不可犯：一不可揭他喪親喪子之痛，二不可在他身上捏造苦難與傷痕，三不可混淆他的立場與界線莫要再用神才的名字掩蓋他，比如頂著神才的名字拍黑他的電影然而這篇文全都犯了〈攤手〉





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 內含狗血。  
> 劇本文體。

 

時間：不可考

地點：不可考

人物：W.A.莫氏、F.X.弗.莫氏、A.薩氏、無名公爵、兵士若干、樂師若干

 

 

_那兇手要是無人勝任_

_就由我來做_

 

 

[第一幕]

 

〈是夜街上許多火把，跟著一排黑色的車隊，朝W.A.M.的家中行進。從薩爾茨堡到維也納，那黑暗中的兇手先是取了他父親的性命，然後又來索他的命。W.A莫氏躺在床上，身邊是他的朋友，他深知今天是他最後一個日子。〉

 

莫：是誰？我已累得睜不開眼。

薩：請別胡說，您的病不重，您會再醒來的。

莫：大師，我的朋友，該去逃命的時刻您為何要來。

薩：為您不幸的遭遇，為您顫抖的筆跡寫下的信，您說有急事託付於我。

莫：您無須多慮，我就想在寫樂譜前試試那鵝毛筆能不能劃破紙張，我寫了好多靈感盡失時想說的話，又隨便寫了好多收信人的名字。

 

〈薩先生近似斥責地喊了對方的德語教名。他不擅長德語，詞中原本的美意失去，聽上去更像一句咒罵。〉

 

莫：可是那麼多信我大概只寫對了您的地址。

薩：您不要開玩笑

莫：我是在開玩笑〈他虛弱地笑了兩聲〉，您的夫人和孩子過的都好嗎？

薩：他們很好，多謝您的掛念。但這種時候您更應該掛念自己

莫：我怕是沒有時間，您也不用阻止我。好了，大師，請您看看那邊的搖籃，搖籃裡躺著我的兒子，替我抱他過來──您看，他有玫瑰紅的小臉和捲捲的髮絲，是世上最可愛的孩子。但他和我不對盤，我彈琴的時候，他就要哭泣。

薩：您是不是忘了給他餵奶？

莫：我多希望他已經是懂事的年齡，這樣快樂的琴聲可以替一替他的空腹。

薩：天哪，我不知道您怎麼能養孩子！

莫：那您願意替我養他嗎？

薩：您說什麼？

莫：我希望您帶他回去。您知道嗎，我的家族被人追殺，先是我母親，然後是我父親和姊姊，連我的妻子也沒有倖免！〈他哭了出來〉現在要輪到我了，我今天會死在這裡，最後是我的兒子！

薩：不，不會的。您肯定有安全的地方能去！教堂、皇宮、遙遠的鄉下…不管什麼地方，我可以用馬車偷偷送您走，您就躲起來養病，照顧你的兒子，直到兇手繩之以法。

莫：好大師，您又在安慰我。您難道不知道，整座維也納城被嚴格把關，我難道不知道，出入都已被封死。我不是飛往天國，就是墜入地獄。啊！我也想念我的親人！但我希望孩子活在世上，我請求您，收留他，由您做他的教父，帶他受洗，帶他彈第一支曲子。不，別告訴他名字了，把他當作是您的兒子吧，我請求您庇護他長大！〈說到激動處，他冰涼的手指牽住友人的手〉

薩：您說的這些都會在您的見證下發生的！〈他將那手緊緊回握〉請不要放棄！

 

〈夜中，殺人的儀仗隊伍漸漸包圍〉

 

莫：求您走吧…求您帶兒子走吧…再讓我親一下他的小臉…好了，走吧…

 

〈大師抱起了孩子但無法離去，他想將他的朋友一同扛到肩上帶走。此時一枚石頭從外面打破了窗戶，暴動的聲音如浪齊響，孩子在他懷中大哭〉

 

莫：走吧…這是我最後的心願。不然您也會死在這裡…

 

〈大師只得拿了一個籃子，盡可能地墊上布被，把孩子放在裡面，又蓋上好幾層，徒勞地掩蓋哭聲，從後門離開，往他家中逃去〉

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

[第二幕]

 

 

〈無名的公爵有一幢小小的古堡，再小的古堡也留有拷問的地牢。〉

 

兵：大人，我們全搜過了！W.A.M家中只有他的屍體，沒有女人，沒有小孩，除了樂譜，用品都所剩無幾。

爵：但我知道他還有一個兒子，去問他的鄰居，去找他的朋友，他可能見過的人都帶來給我。

 

〈士兵退下，當天晚上，宮廷樂師就和幾個同僚一起被強迫帶進了古堡。公爵給他們的款待是蒙住眼睛，然後綁上十字架的石床，樂師們驚慌失措。一切就緒時，公爵走到他們中間〉

 

爵：各位晚上好

 

〈無人回應〉

 

爵：你們都知道現在是維也納的宵禁時間，我的探子告訴我，今晚有一人偷偷溜出家門，秘謀一件命案，又溜了回去，他看不清是誰，只知道穿著黑大衣和樂師的領花。你們之中，誰是這個狡猾的傢伙，還是說，是誰被偷了領飾？時間寶貴，我不願聽無聊的藉口，現在我用我的方式審問你們，回答得越快，痛苦會越少。

 

〈公爵大部分時間都沒有說話，他的士兵先是用棍子狠狠打了他們的腿，所有人害怕得一語不發，於是公爵讓士兵用鐵鋸鋸開樂師的掌心，第一個樂師發出尖叫，大聲喧告自己的無辜，那不是公爵想聽的事情，第二個，第三個很快跟著繼續，薩氏是最後一個〉

 

爵：就剩你一個了，有什麼想說的？

薩：請放過我…

爵：你看不見，知道他們為何叫得這樣響嗎〈他隨手撿了一片過去留下的斷刃，抵著大師的左手掌紋划過，已經綁得麻木的手掌擦出血痕，引起強烈的恐懼和痛苦〉這只是刀，你若說謊，割在你手上的就是鋸子，和他們一樣。你若不說，也是一樣。

 

〈士兵將鋸子擺上他的手，在公爵的示意下，極其緩慢地磨過一下〉

 

薩：啊啊！

爵：我認識您，您是樂師中最好的，想想你的天賦〈那是一下〉想想你的前程〈那又是一下〉你要我再割下去嗎？親愛的大師，如果您現在供出來，您的手應該還有救。

 

〈薩氏遭受刑求的過程中，視野始終黑暗。他看到的是記憶中音樂愛才的臉，他總是坐在琴前彈奏，他與他開玩笑，他病懨懨地請求。他是不是在他無情離去後也在痛苦中死去，他對死亡的恐懼是不是也像現在此起彼伏的慘叫。現在他可能也要死在這了，他們這對好友，難道生死不離。〉

 

〈公爵讓士兵退下，用一條絲巾放在薩氏的手上，很快他的血就將絲巾淹得通紅。公爵甚至開始輕柔地為他包紮，嘴裡哼著的竟然是W.A.M.的唐璜。然後今天第二次有人握了他的手，力道更為無情與強求。他的蒙眼布被解開，上面滿是淚痕。士兵冷漠地拿布給他擦掉流出的口水。〉

 

爵：說吧。W.A.M.在哪裡。

薩：在他家裡…

爵：W.A.M.的兒子在哪裡。

薩：在…我的家裡

 

〈這是薩氏記憶中最後說過的事情，但記憶本身並不可靠。過多的痛苦使他產生錯覺，公爵哼出的曲調成為楔子，他在那裡躺到昏迷前，耳邊響過神才無數的曲子，那樂聲和內心的質問共鳴，久久都無法散去〉

 

薩：我對不起您…我對不起您…

 

〈薩氏與其他人分開，他被抬到城堡樓上的病房，有人真的為他清洗、包紮。他在房中待了一日，又在晚上被秘密地送回去。他回家時，家中空無一人，他看見他妻子的屍體，他看見他兒子的屍體。他的兒子作了替死鬼，W.A.M的兒子還躺在籃子裡，被早晨勤快的僕人帶去了洗衣的河邊〉

 

〈公爵再見到薩氏是約莫幾個月之後的事〉

 

爵：聽說您天天在我的城堡外面，就為了晉見我。

薩：是的，大人

爵：您竟然還抱著個孩子？

薩：是我的兒子，大人，他的母親被賊人殺害，我只能祈求您的庇護。

爵：我為什麼要庇護你呢？

薩：如果那天晚上我在家中，我會為他的母親挺身對抗，奮戰至死。而您瞧，現在的我，只有一隻奏樂的好手，家庭破碎，前途黯淡，我需要養活自己和我的兒子，我需要公義。

爵：我輕易就可以替你完成前面那個願望，把你編進軍隊，隨便丟去什麼地方，你可隨意去奮戰吧。不過，我能看透你，我知道你怕死，所以我讓人救治了你的傷勢。反正都救了，也不在乎多救一次。你留下來，為我作曲。我要莊嚴的榮光，不要公義之歌。

薩：願為您差遣。還有一件事。

爵：還有？

薩：我的兒子已經失去了母親。

爵：難道你要我給你再找一個？你不會自己找啊？

薩：我想為他找個教父，必須由您來，只能由您來。您改變了他的命運，如果您不能成為他的貴人，就是他的災星。

爵：我不關心他的命運，但是命運的本質是一場狩獵，我願意作他的教父，替你教導他，免得他受你的挑唆，過來狩獵我。我會讓他在最神聖的教堂裡受洗，教他用弓箭射下地平線上第一隻老鷹，成為強壯的領主男子。

薩：〈低下頭〉萬般感謝您的厚德。

 

〈從此W.A.M.的兒子成為A.S的兒子，孩子的名字是弗朗.薩，也許有朝一日會改變。弗朗七歲受洗，做了公爵的教子。受洗之日他的父親用完好的右手親自彈奏聖樂，無力的左手在另一邊的琴鍵上，無聲地按著安魂曲。〉

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

[第三幕]

 

〈薩氏帶著F.X一同住在城堡的一側廂房，他的工作就是為領主譜曲，其他時間教兒子彈琴和樂理。避人耳目的他，在禱告墊下方的木板夾層藏著利劍。衣櫃中的骷髏，他則為它準備了黑紅色的衣帽和斗篷。〉

 

〈即使是城堡的演奏會，他也很少在外人面前出現。他以手傷推脫大鍵琴演奏，只負責指揮公爵的聲樂隊。然而今天是聖馬丁日，愉悅的宴會上，十一歲的F.X.由父親帶著出席，所有人都要在這個歌頌友善的節日與領地的公爵一同慶祝。〉

 

爵：看看我的教子，馬上就要成為出色的少年。樂師，在你兒子這個年紀，你可比得過他？

薩：大人，當然不能。我總是力有未逮。

爵：你不用連過節也這麼謙虛。

薩：遵命，大人。

爵：我的教子要是變得和你一樣彆扭可就壞了。

 

〈公爵將F.X.叫到身邊〉

 

爵：你父親都教了你什麼啊？

弗：父親教我作協奏曲。

薩：他學得很好，大人。

爵：是嗎，父親總是最喜歡兒子像自己。

薩：他的路是自由的，只是我願意將畢生都教給他。

爵：你怎麼不問他接不接受呢

薩：因為我欠他。〈F.X.望著他的父親然後一路小跑回來，A.S.朝他伸手，把他抱進懷裡吻他的額頭〉願今日我們的靈魂都能得救。

爵：你這麼說就彈一曲聖歌吧。

薩：大人，不是我不願意，我的左手早就按不出琴聲了。

爵：那讓我的教子作你的伴奏。

 

〈他無法再推遲，僕人搬來兩個琴凳，他只能牽著F.X.過去坐好。〉

 

爵：簡單的就行，就彈Sankt Martin吧。

 

〈他坐在琴前，疲憊地盯著琴鍵〉

 

薩：弗朗，左手，G大調。

 

〈F.X.聽話地與他連彈，他們輕緩地彈奏，偶爾需要他放慢速度配合那左手因為緊張、戰戰兢兢的和絃，但還是有驚無險地結束了。他總算沒有偏離正軌，音樂的幼芽正在成長，一瞬間，他感覺柔得可以唱出歌來。他和兒子一起向公爵鞠躬，公爵為教子矯情地鼓掌。〉

 

爵：不錯。啊，美好的音樂，這是不是你聽過最好的曲子？

薩：大人，您這麼說，我以為您要考驗我在世上聽過多少曲目了。

爵：就是一說，哪有你這樣的人，連兒子的面子都不給。弗朗，你可千萬不能學你父親。不過他說的也沒錯，我聽過最好的曲子，竟然來自我的仇家。而那還是一首審判之歌。你想聽嗎，弗朗？

弗：教父，我很想聽。

爵：那我們問問你父親。你知道是哪一首嗎，樂師？可能是您過去的同僚，您朋友的作品呢。

薩：大人，恕我無法理解。我已與過去清楚地斷絕，只有您收留我，我才能來到這裡，和我的兒子一起生活。

爵：今天您總算說了一句好話。

 

〈宴會結束的晚上，A.S.單獨在房間裡，他的琴房和兒子的臥房相連，而F.X.與其他的小孩在古堡的大道點燈籠。他經常像今晚這樣，一個人拿出藏好的劍，用鹿皮上一遍油，再用毛巾反覆擦拭，讓那氣味碎在空氣中…〉

 

弗：爹地？

 

〈A.S.嚇了一跳。F.X.不知什麼時候回來了，房門被推開一點小縫。〉

 

弗：爹地，今天沒有功課了，您今晚可以陪我一起睡嗎。

薩：好的，我可以陪你一會。

 

〈他走過去摸了下兒子的頭，讓他上床躺好。〉

 

弗：我想聽故事。

薩：今天你們不是聽了聖馬丁的故事嗎？

弗：〈點頭〉我還拿到漂亮的小燈籠。

薩：你要學著像他一樣思考，變得善良。

弗：他是不是拔劍劃破了披肩？

薩：是的，為了將溫暖分給別人〈他的手指梳過兒子的頭髮〉。

弗：我晚上看到您擦拭的小劍

薩：〈頓住〉

弗：也是為了劃破那件黑色的斗篷嗎？

 

〈A.S.差點用手掩住孩子的口，內心幾度交戰，暴露在恐慌中。〉

 

薩：你經常看嗎？

弗：沒有…

薩：什麼時候…不，算了…你有沒有和人說過？

弗：沒有，爹地，您會罵我嗎？我說了您也會和聖馬丁一樣被拘禁嗎？

薩：你不要說出去

弗：我不說

薩：任何人都不行，教父也不行。我給你餅乾吃好嗎？

弗：我不喜歡餅乾了，牙好酸。

薩：小時候你很喜歡的，你越大越不像我

弗：不要生氣了，爹地，如果我不像您還能像誰呢？

薩：誰也不會知道〈他露出頭痛的表情〉

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

[第四幕]

 

〈F.X.準備度過十七歲，正在大鍵琴前編奏送行曲。A.S.在角落的一隅聽著，雙臂交疊，雙目低垂。他的心隨著無形的音樂遠去，彷彿終局過後降臨的祥和。〉

 

〈地板舖滿白色的紙張，多到淹過他的腳跟。黑色的牆四面包夾，只留下天國的道路。〉

 

薩：這是一支哀傷的曲子。

弗：這是獻給您的。

薩：為什麼？

弗：您不想譜曲，也不再彈奏。我知道您現在日夜把玩著劍柄，您對刀刃了然於心。

薩：可你並不清楚原因。

弗：因為您不肯說！

薩：我們不是約定過，只要你不說出去，等你成年，我會把事情都告訴你嗎。

弗：可是我擔心您〈他語氣痛苦〉父親。

薩：你是一個好孩子。

弗：…

薩：〈他彎腰撿起地上的東西〉覺得委屈嗎？

弗：……

薩：〈令人心痛的沉默中，他將那些紙攏在手中整理，根據書寫的內容分成兩疊〉這一份是我整理的樂譜。不是給公爵，是給你的。

弗：是功課嗎，父親

薩：…不算是了

弗：…抱歉，您的筆跡可真潦草…紙也有點皺…這些都是？我沒見過這些曲子。

薩：憑印象寫的，可能下筆太重。回憶放久了，總歸是心魔。

弗：您真的沒事嗎？

薩：沒事的〈他嘆氣〉。把樂譜收好，等你離開再看。

弗：離開？

薩：我已經向公爵稟報，公爵也同意。〈他拿起另一份〉這是為你寫的推薦信。明天之前找一個信使，你帶著行囊跟他離開，去拜訪維也納，走出你的路吧。

弗：可我並不感覺自己能做到！

薩：記住我教過你的，施展你的才能，會有更好的機會讓你歷練。你安頓好以後，我會過去找你。只有距此遙遠的地方，才能跟你說我的秘密。

弗：父親──

薩：去收拾吧〈他拿來封蠟和信封，沒有再理會詢問。直到第二天目送兒子離開，未再開口說話。〉

 

 

〈A.S.的身姿立在古堡的廣場前，拖長的影子吊著他，分不清頭上腳下。他穿著黑紅色的外裝，平常的白色領花換了一條新的長領巾，而且綁的太緊。然而想到F.X.已經離開，即使他無眠的眼睛冒著血絲，也幾乎要欣慰地再嘆下一口氣〉

 

〈他退回城堡裡，腳步聲虛得像是不曾落地。公爵和隨侍的士兵在當年宴會的大廳中，近幾年來，最多的群宴只有爭鬥，以及不公開的審判。〉

 

爵：你來啦。

薩：〈停住，行禮〉

爵：教子的馬車剛出發，你要不要看看窗外

薩：我已經為他禱告過了〈但他還是走到窗前〉

爵：啊，父親的心思，總想留住孩子，又急著看他們成人。其實你讓他留下來也是一樣的，總有他能做的事，外面的上流社會有什麼好呢？更不用說，現在貴族都養不起音樂了。

薩：您的勢力不如前了。

爵：所有的貴族都是。

薩：尤其是您。

爵：行了。

薩：您不想讓我說話嗎。

爵：得看你說的是什麼內容。

薩：我想說的，已經忍了十多年。

爵：樂師，您一直是最好的，愛惜生命吧。難保哪句話成為害死自己的兇器。

薩：〈他想起F.X.彈奏的琴聲〉最好的兇器就該為你藏在眼皮底下

 

〈爭執中A.S.從袖口掏出小劍，力道又強又急。旁邊的士兵迅速拔劍，本想制止他，但他的劍刃抵在自己身上。〉

 

爵：天哪，樂師？你可出乎我的意料。首先，你有一把劍；其次，你藏著劍過來，不是該用來指著我嗎？

薩：到了地獄，這把劍和我會在那裡等你。

爵：〈公爵讓士兵都拔出了劍圍著他〉你拿什麼罪名指控我？

薩：你殺害我的家人和朋友，我要為他們復仇。

爵：但我放過了你呀。

薩：〈他看著殘酷的公爵〉你是個可惡的人。我始終不能忘懷，如果我能意識到本該更隱密些，如果我沒有因為害怕不叫醒我的妻子，如果那天晚上我乾脆沒有離開家，一切都不會變成今天這樣。但是你，你讓別人承擔你的罪惡，你才是真正的兇手，如果你一開始放過W.A.M.，我們都還過著平和的日子。

爵：我倒是不恨W.A.M.，我還喜歡他的音樂，能為您再哼一次唐璜。

薩：住口。

爵：但是您想想，死亡跟前，與神媲美的才華又有什麼用，令死神更加欣賞即將獲取的收藏而已，其他什麼也算不上。至於仇，是他曾經做過的事？有心無心的侮辱？某代先祖留下的禍？都不重要。唯有連帶的償還，才真正讓人感到復仇的快意。你，忍耐這麼多年，卻還不明白什麼是復仇。

 

〈公爵的手勢下去，幾柄劍已經抵著他的後背〉

 

薩：那你從我來到古堡的時候，就明白會有這一天嗎？

爵：至少我知道監視你，並疼愛你的兒子，我的教子。你殺不死我，他無心殺我，恨意不會綿延下去，血債就結束了。

薩：我也願意為您結束它〈他把刀尖對準心臟〉您可以再次編誹我的名譽，只要您放過我的兒子。他不需要一個被污名的父親。

爵：沒有父親，他可以繼承教父的名字啊。

薩：您？〈輕笑〉就讓他忘掉他的姓，做個普通人。

爵：好吧，算上來我可幫你第三次了。我的經驗是，顛倒的事實，總會非常圓滿。

 

 

〈他們的時間就此隔開，F.X.不能回去，A.S.也不會前來。〉

 

〈F.X.和信使搭的馬車愜意地前進。他沒讀過信，也不敢拆開來看。只能就著日光翻看手裡的樂譜，他發現，那些是充滿驚奇的樂章，父親從未教過，甚至從未提過。該屬名是作者的地方只寫了Wolfgang，沒有姓氏。〉

 

弗：〈也許是送給我的，我的小名也是Wolfgang〉

 

〈F.X.若是再翻下去，會發現樂譜裡面夾著幾張信紙，但他暫時沉浸在那些不可思議的樂章中。要晚一點，他才會發現。〉

 

〈其中一張寫著：

 

_致_

_親愛的音樂界_

_我無意喚起悲慟_

_謹哀思十七年前_

_禍及所有樂師同僚身上的傷_

_我們失去信仰_

_我們痛失英才_

_我明白謠言_

_已經被我連累的許多人_

_又告訴了許多人_

_這痛苦屬於我，願在責罰中_

_等待天父寬恕我的罪_

_我卻還要請求您_

_接納一位有前途的年輕人 F.X.〈已塗去〉_

_他和您一樣背負苦衷和過去_

_而我已經失去開導他的資格_

_若您能伸手解救他，給他一片立足的空間_

_那麼您救了自己_

_也救了這個罪人_

_你真摯的 A.〈已塗去〉                         〉_

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

[尾聲]

 

〈某個莫看著想葛屁，某個薩看著想跳窗。又喊cut了，他們正在排第一幕，第十五次NG。化妝師過來給他們撲粉〉

 

莫：我想說一句阿西吧

薩：是安息吧。苟得離譜。

莫：你好像罵了我一句。

薩：沒有。

莫：我為了演出大病命不久矣的樣子泡了一下午冰水

薩：你不要NG一下午不就沒事了！

莫：…劇本的錯

薩：……

莫：…我感覺要被你打死了。你要不去喝杯咖啡，糖多放點

薩：行吧。

 

〈薩離開的時候，莫穿著戲服起來閒逛。並跟導演說是”找感覺”，遭到導演威嚇搬他丟進冰浴缸。於是他乖乖坐下，假裝在研讀劇本。莫認真時的表情有種特別的氣質，所以他裝的很像，如果他手上拿的不是第四幕，如果他不是還拿反了。〉

 

薩：…….導演跟我說

莫：說什麼？

薩：打死你算了，演現成的屍體

莫：本天才覺得拿反才是對的，拿反也可以演，我給你加點戲你再演一遍

薩：苟得離──

莫：你到底為什麼能把我的名字唸的像髒話？別打，別打啊！

 

〈化妝師只能又過來補了粉。所有的幕到今天都拍完了，只剩下第一幕。神才如此不合作的樣子讓整個劇組都想加入復仇階排隊暴打他。〉

 

薩：不能打。其實他平常對工作沒有這麼任性的。

莫：你不問問我為什麼嗎？等等，你意思是我對人就很任性嗎？

薩：回答正確，沃夫岡同學加十分。

莫：我戲份太少了！

薩：這種劇戲份少點還不好嗎？！

莫：你拋下我又演了三幕欸！除了偶爾出來伴奏，我就沒事做了！

薩：所以我說──

莫：那我怎麼留在這裡混，我想陪你一起演完！

薩：…

莫：…

 

〈攝影棚的氣氛詭異得冒泡〉

 

〈今天又拍不了了。〉

 

 


End file.
